


关于第一次『阳怀，龙怀篇』

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	关于第一次『阳怀，龙怀篇』

ALL怀向

注意避雷

请勿上升蒸煮

搞怀一时爽，一直搞怀一直爽

 

关于第一次

和陶阳的第一次，于筱怀是用的手和嘴。

那天他在麒麟剧社的后台等陶阳，那天整栋楼都是演出，上头说书下头唱戏，于筱怀就在剧社的后台等着陶阳下戏。今儿难得其他几位都不在家，他才得了空慢慢悠悠的等着陶阳。

陶阳脱了蟒，看着睡得香甜的于筱怀叹了口气“得，你们先走吧，我自己卸妆。”他还带着妆，今日唱的潘杨讼，他的杨六郎扮相是顶好看的。

“筱怀，醒醒，起来帮我卸妆。”陶阳推了推于筱怀，奈何小伙子纹丝不动，嘤咛几声翻了个身，抱紧了怀里粉丝送的娃娃。

“哈喇子都下来了……”看着小孩糊了一嘴哈喇子亮晶晶的厚唇，陶阳认命的叹了口气，认命的低下身子拍了拍他的脸蛋“筱怀，醒醒，再不醒我走了你可就睡后台了。”

于筱怀这才慢慢悠悠的睁开眼，他被几个师叔宠得无法无天了，根本不怕这威胁“陶叔儿……困……”

我唱戏有那么催眠吗，怎么平时哄他睡觉的时候一段接着一段没完没了，今儿倒是睡得这么香“昨儿干嘛去了，困成这样……”

“跟九龄叔九龙叔吃鸡……”小孩儿人醒了，却没有半点起来给他卸妆的意思。吃鸡……陶阳琢磨着这个词，又看了眼小孩亮晶晶的唇，喉结滑动了一下。

他们约好小孩成年之前不碰他身子，几个血气方刚的小师叔实在忍无可忍之时也只能摸摸他的身子，然后自己解决。眼看着孩子还有几个月就成年了，又正是青春期，晨起时经常看着他内裤上深深地一摊，这会儿就小憩了一会儿，腿间又多了鼓鼓囊囊的一团。

“做什么梦了下面都大了，满脑子脏东西……”陶阳嘴上抱怨，身体倒是诚实的很，过去挂了免打扰又锁了门，回来把小孩搂在怀里“裤子脱了，我给你弄弄。”

“陶叔儿最好了……”小孩脱了裤子，窝在陶阳怀里找了个舒服的姿势，嫩嫩的茎身就落到了陶阳的手上。

“老这么出精不是个事儿，回头给你补补身子。”

“吃啥补啥……”

 

于筱怀跪在沙发上，陶阳就坐在沙发靠背上，张开腿低头看着小孩在自己腿间鼓弄。吃啥补啥，这可是他自己说的，陶阳想着小孩刚刚迷迷糊糊的话，再想想自己是怎么轻声细语的问他要不要补一补，啧，那群人应该会羡慕死吧。

于筱怀第一次给人口，虽然没吃过猪肉但好歹见过猪跑，他褪了陶阳的水裤，小心翼翼的捧着那根家伙含进嘴里。陶阳的身高似乎都集中在了这个地方，于筱怀在心里默默吐槽，小陶和陶阳完全不成正比啊。他含着陶阳的龟头，用手捧着柱身，黏着的唾液不断的从交合的地方滑下来弄湿他的手掌。就着唾液润滑，他感受到陶阳的东西在他嘴里和手上涨大，于筱怀卖力的吮吸着龟头，舌尖不时划过那道浅沟。

陶阳的手也不老实，他一手按着小孩毛茸茸的脑袋，另外一只手从他的衣领伸进去捏他的乳肉。小孩不瘦，浑身都软软的，胸部也是。他的胸不是完全柔软的，还是有一点肌肉，但是这种刚刚好的手感让陶阳欲罢不能。他感觉得到于筱怀的乳头在他手上涨大，从坚挺变得柔软，小孩吸的非常舒服，虽然动作有些慢，但是小孩软软的嘴唇和温热的舌尖还是让他非常享受。

“挺会啊你，见过？还是吃过？”陶阳像哄小狗一样掏了掏于筱怀的下巴，于筱怀被他的指尖刮得一阵痒痒，吐出嘴里的东西，嘴角还牵挂着一根长长的银丝。

“吃过棒棒糖，算吗？”

“我好吃还是棒棒糖好吃？”

“还不知道，我吃棒棒糖呀，喜欢咬碎了在口里嚼，嚼着嚼着就知道好不好吃了……”于筱怀坏的很，他故意用齿尖刺激着陶阳敏感的龟头，紫红的肉棒在他手上抖了两下，于筱怀再接再厉，用指尖刮过柱身凸起的经络血管。

陶阳的腿也不自觉的抖了一下，于筱怀的指甲很圆润，每次休息的时候他都把于筱怀搂在怀里给他剪指甲，于筱怀格外享受他的服务，每次在他怀里躺着就跟个懒洋洋的小熊一样。

“宝贝，宝贝含进去，乖，全部含进去……”于筱怀乖乖的张开嘴，陶阳掐着于筱怀的下巴整根捅了进去，和刚刚不一样，陶阳主动在于筱怀嘴里抽插起来，他插得深，都顶上了孩子的嗓子眼儿。于筱怀喉咙里发出一阵呜呜咽咽的咕咕声，嘴角的涎液流的愈发勤快了，陶阳知觉自己快到了，按着于筱怀的脑袋想要抽出来，可谁知于筱怀突然握住了他的柱根，往嘴里一顶的同时吸紧了口腔，一瞬间口腔内壁和陶阳的分身紧紧的贴合着毫无空隙，陶阳就在他柔软湿热的口腔里尽数射了出来。

于筱怀咳嗽着喷出了不少白浊，但也吃下去了不少，他低头细细的舔干净了陶阳的阴茎，还处于敏感期的男人被他舔得一阵哆嗦，前端流出一股清液，赶忙推开了小孩“干嘛呢，还没吃够啊？”

“叔儿……”于筱怀委屈的趴在他的大腿上“射了……射沙发上了……”陶阳听闻低头查看，这才发现于筱怀腿间也是一片污浊，得，碰都没碰他就出来了。

 

第二天下了戏夏一凡拉着陈书桐靠在沙发上突然感叹了一句“哟，谁这么勤快把咱沙发套儿给洗了呀，这洗衣液也放太多了吧？香的都熏人了……”大家你一言我一语的讨论着，谁都没发现面红之下陶阳的脸也红了。

 

 

关于第一次

于筱怀真正的第一次，是和王九龙。

王九龙悄悄地吞下了醒酒药，又把浓缩番茄汁塞进了包里。他开车来到他们定好的轰趴馆，今天是于筱怀十八岁的生日，他们几个之间免不了一场“恶战”。

王九龙爬起来狠狠闷了一口番茄汁，酸甜的口味瞬间直冲脑门，他揉揉眼睛看了看周围，张九龄已经趴在地上了，酒量不好的陶阳不知道被谁抱到沙发上盖了毯子睡着了，今天最难缠的张九南也被他喝趴下了，这会儿正抱着马桶做梦呢。

王九龙爬起来抱住睡在沙发上的于筱怀，小孩年纪小，就喝了一点儿用饮料勾兑过的酒，没他们醉的厉害。王九龙摸索着解了于筱怀的裤腰带，一把捏住了他圆润嫩白的小屁股。

“呜……九龙叔儿……”这大手，这大个儿，这酒气都挡不住的香水味儿，不用看就知道是他的九龙叔。

“筱怀，咱们可是说好了的，过了十八岁就要把第一次给我。”他猜于筱怀大概给每个人都承诺过，只是他今日有备而来才抓住了这个机会。看于筱怀没有异议，王九龙从兜里掏出润滑剂和避孕套，麻利的脱了裤子，把于筱怀放平在沙发上，挤在他的小肉腿中间，挤满了润滑剂的手指伸进了于筱怀的臀缝里。

王九龙插了几次也没插进去，男孩子第一次都有些莽撞，王九龙咬着牙试了好几次，终于插进去了一根手指。

“宝宝里面好紧……”王九龙咬着于筱怀的耳垂，于筱怀迷迷糊糊的抱着他，王九龙被他蹭的心猿意马，来不及仔细扩张就匆匆插了进去。

“唔！好疼……”于筱怀疼的叫出了声，王九龙赶紧捂着他的嘴，开玩笑，把那三个家伙吵醒了，今天晚上他休想霸占小家伙的嫩屁屁了。王九龙自己也不好受，被勒的难受，完全动不开“宝宝不怕，第一次都有点疼的，哥哥把宝宝艹熟了就好了……”王九龙喜欢让于筱怀叫自己哥哥，哥哥听着多亲热，叔叔听着跟个恋童变态一样。王九龙也没什么这方面的经验，喝了点酒的男孩子热血上头，抓着于筱怀的胸部搓揉，叼着他的嘴唇吮吸。

王九龙慢慢的动了几下，感觉于筱怀里头确实软和了不少，便抱着于筱怀大刀阔斧的动起来了。 于筱怀的呜咽和呻吟全都被王九龙用舌头给堵了回去，王九龙抱着他的大腿使劲艹干，于筱怀的皮肤慢慢泛起粉红，王九龙知道他是舒服了要高潮了，更卖力的往里头顶。王九龙胡乱的在紧窄的穴道里顶撞，看着于筱怀涨得高高的阴茎顶端拼命地冒水，就知道小孩是快到了。之前他听陶阳说，小孩给他口都能把自己给弄射了，这副敏感的身体有多少值得他深究的地方他现在十分好奇。

顶了百来下，王九龙终于发现了肉壁里的一个小小凸起，他抱着于筱怀的小肉腿，加快了速度拼命地往那个点顶过去。于筱怀在他身下哭着呻吟，下面一阵接着一阵的射出白浊。

王九龙只觉得不够，他抱着于筱怀又顶了十来下才射进去。于筱怀哭着喘气，可王九龙还没出去就又硬了起来。

“哥哥你疼疼我吧……”于筱怀感受到里面的东西又硬了吓得想逃，被王九龙给拉了回来“宝贝乖，哥哥疼你。”

 

第二天三个人酒醒了，就看着王九龙和于筱怀脱得光溜溜的在沙发上抱在一起，王九龙的老二还插在于筱怀白花花的屁股里。筱怀眼角还挂着眼泪，穴口被操得又红又肿，腿间除了白浊之外还有些粉红的痕迹。

“王九龙你个王八蛋！”

“不知道对宝宝温柔一点吗！”

“宝宝都哭了！还流血了！”

陶阳抱着于筱怀的大脑袋安抚着他，顺便冷眼看着其他两个人围殴王九龙。


End file.
